


Archived Affection

by musebond



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Sexual Fantasy, Undercover as a Couple, hardcore pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musebond/pseuds/musebond
Summary: Connor stays late to sort some files and gets some unexpected company.





	1. Night Sorting

Connor was reorganizing files in the archive room. It had begun when he noticed a simple misfiling. Then another when he had corrected the first. Now he was 3 hours past his shift as he stood in the back corner rearranging section L. Hank had come to collect him but Connor insisted he remain and finish what he started. It’s not like he needed sleep. If he worked through the night, he would be done by the time Hank came in.

Connor looked up at the sound of the door pushing open. Detective Reed stepped in, giving the place a once over and missing Connor in the back.

Conner felt his lips tighten when he heard Gavin call out. He didn’t know why he choose not to say anything. He was curious why the detective was securing the area.

Then he understood. Gavin pulled a foot ladder to the wall and stood up, reaching and unhooking the smoke detector.

The android shook his head disapprovingly, but found himself smiling at Reed’s action. Why not go outside to smoke? Sure it was a cold December night, but Gavin bragged about his thick skin, he could handle it.

Gavin pressed a cigarette between his lips and inhaled. Letting out a small moan of delight when he exhaled. His blue eyes slightly obscured from view as the smokey haze surrounded his face.

Gavin looked good when he was overworked and dishevelled.

Connor’s attention shifted from his files to Reed. He couldn’t help but indulge in his crush on the detective. He contemplated making his presence known, so he could have the excuse to walk over and strike up a conversation. Maybe remind him of proper smoke detector safety just to see the detective’s nose crinkle in annoyance. 

After the revolution, Gavin eased up on Connor. Not much, but the small change in itself was significant. Enough that Connor’s eyes began to linger on Reed as he worked. He didn’t realise he was capable of forming a crush, but after looking up the symptoms online. Every teen girl magazine pointed to the same conclusion. Connor had it bad. 

Connor never planned to act on his crush, he would never dream of compromising his barely functional work relationship with Reed to indulge in a fantasy he had a .05% chance of success.

He had run the numbers several times to be sure. But even though the android was confident Reed was homosexual, he knew the man would never mess around with an android.

When Nines was assigned Gavin’s parent, the detective had put up a fight for 40 straight days. Finally he resigned himself to having Nines around and since his acceptance of Nines, Connor received some of the perks of Gavin’s newfound android tolerance.

But tolerance, grateful as Connor was, didn’t mean Gavin liked him. Certainly not the way Connor liked him.

Even still....the advice from the outdated Sixteen magazine flashed in his head, ‘Go talk to him’. Advice acting as both the angel and devil on his shoulder. 

Connor decided he could use the break from filing when the door sounded again.

Nines stepped in, eyes immediately falling on Gavin’s cigarette with mild distaste.

“Opps, you caught me detective.” Gavin smirked as he took another long puff, making his pleasure known with another pleased moan.

 

Connor found himself blushing to the sound.

Nines approached his partner, taking the cigarette from him and crushing it between his fingers.

“Spoil sport.” Gavin’s smirk never left his lips. He watched Nines fix the smoke detector.

“The archive room?” Nines said aloud.

“Yeah, nobody comes here except to drop shit off. You don’t even have to file it correctly, no one ever notices.” he shrugged, his eyes on Nines backside before the android turned to face him.

Connor frowned, of course he would be here working overtime to sort Gavin’s mess.

“So we’re alone.” Nines confirmed more than asked.

Gavin nodded, straightening against the wall as Nines moved in, taking Gavin’s waist into his hold.

Connor’s led went yellow, his own mixed feelings muddying how he felt about what he was witnessing.

Gavin’s hips leaned into the touch, arching his waist forward and pressing against Nines’ own. His back remained against the wall and a playful smirk rested on his face. “You’ll give me shit over a smoke detector, but making out in the archive room is fine?”

“One isn’t a crime.” Nines said, knowing Gavin knew the difference.

“Both are unprofessional.” he countered, taking Nines jacket in his grip and bringing the android’s nose to his own.

“Yes they are. You’ve rubbed off on me.” the android smirked in response before capturing his partners lips. Nines could taste the cigarette smoke on his partner. He loved the many flavours of Gavin.

Gavin moaned again but it did not give Connor the thrill of the previous two.

Connor backed up, his led flickering between red and yellow. How had he not noticed Gavin and his partner were an item? Nines had only arrived a few months ago...and they had bonded well enough to..well...to make out in the archive room.

Connor hadn’t realized his fingers had pireced through the file he held. He fought to keep his eyes away from the two but hearing Gavin’s throaty moan pulled his gaze back to the men.

Now Nines’ hand was down Gavin’s pants, Connor could tell by the expression change on Gavin’s face, the exact moment Nines had took hold of the other’s length.

Gavin shivered, “Mmm...I don’t want to have that drying in my pants on the way home..” he groaned, not stopping Nines, but expressing his annoyance at the last time Nines had jerked him off in his underwear.

Nines removed his hand with a sly grin. “If you wish me not to continue…”

“Well...shit..” Gavin panted, realizing he was looking a gift horse in the mouth. His shift was over, what the fuck did he care if he drove home with soiled underwear. “Nevermind, I’ll live.” he added, hoping his partners hand would refamiliarize itself with his pants.

“No no...I wouldn’t want you being uncomfortable.” Nines teased, lifting both hands up in the air.

“C’mon…” Gavin writhed in aroused discomfort.

Connor felt his face blush blue at the sight of Gavin’s body twisting against the wall, aching for touch. He never thought he would witness the man so vulnerable...and needy. He never would have imagined an android would do that to him.

 

If he tried, he could even pretend the view he had of Nines’ backside was his own and that Gavin was making those eyes at himself. It was a fleeting thought, he wanted to be the ones with his hands running over the detective...especially now that he knew Reed was open to an android’s touch.

“I have a solution we’ll both be satisfied with..” Nines hands ran over Gavin’s chest before the android lowered to his knees.

Gavin’s eyes rolled up when he felt Nines’ make his way into the other’s pants and his mouth overtop his member.

Connor watched Gavin’s facial muscles closely. Taking in the tiny tremors and quivers over flushed skin. When Gavin bit his lip, Connor mimicked the action. He wished to be the one delivering Reed that kind of pleasure.

Gavin arched forward, his fingers tangling into Nines hair as he thrusted. Whatever Nines was doing with his mouth, Gavin wasn’t shy about vocalizing his pleasure.

The room filled with ‘Yes….you’re so good….fuck….faster….” and grunts and pants accompanying each spoken word.

Connor had 10 finger sized holes in the file he was gripping by the time Gavin finished. He glanced through the shelves and say Gavin zipping himself up while Nines wipes his bottom lip with his thumb.

“You staying over tonight?” Gavin asked, a breathless air to his voice.

Nines smirked, closing out the windows of Gavin’s information that popped up when he swallowed his essence.

“Of course.” he nipped up Gavin’s neck before kissing him once more. “I’ll leave first.” he told him. It was so they wouldn’t arouse suspicion and he could get Gavin some time to lose his flushed expression.

Gavin smirked as Nines left. He moved the footladder and unhooked the alarm once again to finish that cigarette.

Connor waited 10 minutes for Gavin to enjoy his smoke and leave the archive room before he dared to make noise again.

When he was alone, he squeezed his eyes shut. Why had this distressed him so? He never planned to act on his crush before. 

Why did he feel so sad?

 

The next day, Connor sat at his desk, his coin rolled over his knuckles absentmindedly. He had spent the night filing and thinking about who was sharing Gavin’s bed. He had run another search through the teen magazine and identified this new emotion.

Jealousy.

He had spent the night thinking about Gavin and different scenarios if he had acted on his feelings. He even daydreamed about their fight in the evidence room turning sexual. If only. A shy smile lifted onto his face at the thought of the two of them tangled in each other on the evidence table.

“What’s got you smiling?” 

Connor’s hand fumbled and his coin rolled off the desk, continuing until it tinked against Gavin’s shoe. The android had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t noticed the object of his affection approach.

“N-nothing.” he stammered out. Noticing the hint of a hickey peeking out from the neckline of the man’s brown sweater.

Gavin bent down and picked the coin up.

Connor felt himself blush as Gavin flicked it up in the air and caught it in the same hand. His other was holding his usual morning coffee.

“Heads or tails?” He asked, clearly in a good enough mood to interact with Connor civilly today. Now Connor understood what put Gavin in these good moods towards him, the action seemed sullied.

And yet he still wanted him there.

Before Connor could answer, Hank walked in, removing his jacket. “Hey Connor. You actually get through that whole room last night?” he placed his jacket on his chair and sat down with a sigh.

“You stayed here last night?” Gavin asked, arching an eyebrow and smirking at Connor. Connor could see the judgement in the others eyes. “Had nothing better to do huh?” Gavin teased further.

“Guess not.” Hank continued. “The archive room was a big enough mess, Connor decided to spend the night fixing everyone's mistake.”

Connor saw Gavin’s face pale and in turn, he stiffened.

“The archive room….you were there all night?” Gavin said slowly, as if processing the potential outcome of what that meant. Gavin could already read from Connor’s immediate discomfort that the android had seen something. 

Connor’s guilty face had said it all. Connor’s eyes glanced to the coin in Gavin’s fist.

“....head.” was all he said.

Gavin flushed a red he never thought possible and took off, needing time to think about the consequences of Connor knowing his secret.

Connor watched Gavin leave and stood up, unsure whether to follow or not. Gavin’s good mood was crushed and Connor was the reason for it. He saw the man's stress level spike as he left. The androids eyes shifted to Nines as he entered. Ten minutes after Gavin. They must have had a system down. Nines said good morning to them both, but only Hank returned the politeness. Connor’s eyes were fixated where Gavin had stormed off.

Connor shook his head. Okay, he could fix this. It wouldn’t be pretty, but he could fix this. Connor’s led remained yellow as he left his desk and followed after Gavin.


	2. Undercover

Gavin had retreated to the archives, feverishly looking around to see if Connor could have been hidden from view last night. He stepped in and scanned about. Several bookcases hid the back walls of the room. It wouldn’t be hard for someone to stand there and not be noticed, providing they remained silent. 

Gavin ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his neck, tensed. Why hadn’t he done a once around? All of this could have been avoided if he had taken the time to glance around the corner.

 

Gavin groaned out loud, wondering how much of a pain in the ass this was going to be. Connor was a stickler for details, was he going to report this? Ugh, was he going to ask Hank if he should report this? The detective’s cheeks flushed at the thought of Hank, at home, choking on his food in laughter. Begging Connor to tell the story over and over.

Gavin would never hear the end of it.

For some reason his mind flashed back to a kid at his school, who on a dare ate paste and then shit himself halfway through art class. The teasing was merciless. Didn’t that kid end up changing schools?

God, Gavin would need to change precincts. He didn’t want to do that, he had friends here. Well, not really...most people openly disliked him except for Tina and Chris. But still, he didn’t want to go out like the paste eating pant shitter.

The flash anxiety had made the back of Gavin’s neck sweat, he could feel his fingers dampening and he wiped them on his shirt while trying to collect his barings. At that moment Connor entered.

“Detective Reed.” He said, entering and closing the door behind him. He paused, seeing Reed’s disheveled appearance once again was….well a very good look on him. But now wasn’t the time to get distracted by that.

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” Gavin yelled suddenly, his eye wide in agitation and shame.

Connor looked taken aback, as if he didn’t understand the words Gavin spoke. His pause allowed Gavin to continue.

“When I came in, I called out and no one answered. Were you here?!” he accused more than asked.

“...I was.” Connor nodded, doing his best to maintain eye contact with the other. Before he could react, his jacket was in Gavin’s fists and he was slammed against the door. 

“Then. Why. The. Fuck. Didn’t. You. Say. Something?” Gavin seethed against his face.

“D-detective Reed!”

“You mean to tell me you were standing there ease dropping the entire time?” Gavin shook Connor firmly twice.

“I wasn’t spying!” Connor retaliated from the accusation and pushed the detective’s hands roughly away. He moved to fix his tie with some mild irritation. “I was working and you interrupted me!” he said, not even realizing he was turning this around on Gavin.

“And I’ve chosen not to say anything about this, so we both can forget it.” He corrected the wrinkled in his jacket Gavin had put there.

“Like I can trus-”

Nines opened the door and peered in. “Detective Reed, Detective Connor.” he looked at them both with a hint of suspicion. “Captain Fowler requests your presence immediately.”

“Which one of us?” Gavin asked, still trying to calm down.

“All of us.” Nines said, holding the door open for them.

“This isn’t over.” Gavin whispered to Connor, who didn’t acknowledge the words. It had further irritated the detective.

When the 3 of them arrived, they saw Hank already sitting in the office. Either all 4 of them were in trouble or…

Fowler lifted his head as they entered. “You all have an assignment. Close the door.”

Connor was the last to enter so he did so. He would normally sit by Hank, but Nines was first in and took the spot. He sat on the other side of Gavin.

Once they were all in place, the captain began. “We’ve been notified Nicolas ‘Church’ Vichy has moved into Detroit for a trade.”

Hank and Gavin both sat up straighter, Church got his start in New York as a drug peddler, then worked his way up to the hard stuff. Recently, he’s been involved in human and android trafficking. Whatever the demand was, he supplied. 

Gavin was eager to get a taste of this action. And Hank hated anyone who pushed drugs in the streets.

“Rumor is he’s working on some new drug that will make Red ice look like children’s tylonal.” Fowler said, handing each of them a folder.

Hank was the first to take his, “Why is he coming to Detroit?”

“It’s a meetup, to discuss future business plans here. He’s set to meet with Orthello ‘Scar’ Samwell.”

“Name like Othello and he goes by Scar?” Gavin snorted.

“We intercepted Scar on a bust a week ago. One of his men ratted him out. As part of his bargain, he’s let us in on this meeting. We’re sending in Detective Reed and Nines to take his place.”

Gavin paused, “Won’t they notice that...I’m not him?”

“These drug traders don’t make deals in person unless it’s big; which this is. So this will be the first time Church will met Scar. Church only knows what Scar has shared with him.”

Gavin tried to hide his excitement. This was exactly the sort of operation he had always wanted to be part of. But he had to be careful, one wrong step and it was a death sentence. “What’s that?”

Fowler motion to their folders, they all opened them.

“3 things about Scar, he used to street fight for money, won too many and another guy brings a knife one day. Scar got his name by the distinct scar across his nose. So you can guess why we’ve cast you Gavin.”

Gavin held up a photo of Scar. “I have a scar on my face, this man is missing half his goddamn nose!” he said, “How the fuck won’t Church notice that?”

“Church only knows he has a scar. Not how bad it is. You want to make a story up, go ahead, just be convincing.”

Gavin looked at Scar’s picture once again. It wasn’t his style per se, but at least the man dressed well enough Gavin wouldn’t feel like an idiot. Unlike a lot of the dealers that get busted, Scar wore high end outfits.

“Second,” Fowler continued, “He knows Church is big time and is his meal ticket, so he would know proper hosting etiquette. Scar will be willing to feed you tips should you run into trouble.”

“Oh yeah totally trust that.” Hank muttered under his breathe. Gavin smirked, Hank had beat him to it.

“And third.” Fowler said irritably. “He goes nowhere without his android bodyguard.” 

Nines looked up, knowing that would be him.

“And partner.” Fowler added, clearing his throat quickly.

Gavin paused, thinking for a moment. “Partner….like?”

“His boyfriend Gavin. Will that be a problem for you?” Fowler asked, “Because I can take your file and find someone else to work this-”

“I can do it.” Gavin cut in, playing up his irritation but not as much as Hank and Fowler thought they would see from him.

Connor would have been surprised, if he hadn’t already known about their secret relationship. Nines and Gavin had to act like a couple. He frowned.

“What will Leutenant Anderson and myself be responsible for Captain?” Connor cut in, wanting to change the subject from Gavin and Nines assignment.

Gavin was grateful for it, he had mistakenly thought Connor was doing it as a favor. He hadn’t picked up it was jealousy.

“You’ll be listening into everything. Hank, you’ll be monitoring the cameras that will be set up at each rendezvous. If they need any support you two will be first to arrive and provide whatever they may need.”

Gavin’s worst day of his life was quickly becoming the best.

Connor’s led flickered yellow. So he was stuck listening to Gavin and his boyfriend get friendly with each other? He had thought about rejecting the mission, but he had no good reason to do so. He should be able to behave in a professional manner where this wouldn’t bother him.

Yet it did.

“Yes Captain.” it came out as a whisper.

Gavin glanced over to notice Connor was...sulking. Maybe it was his imagination.

“Church arrives tomorrow night, so Nines, you and Gavin will be spending the night at Scar’s condo, familiarize yourself with it. You have your files, go over them with your partners tonight.”

Gavin was struggling to keep the smile off his face.

“Hey Reed, think you can stomach dating your partner?” Hank teased.

“I’ll pull through.” Gavin said, feigning annoyance.

Nines lip curled up in a subtle smile. Subtle to anyone else but Connor, who looked away in actual annoyance.

 

 

Connor spent the night going over his files with Hank, he had understood what his responsibilities were and was now aiding Hank. The man, with his decades of experience, took in the information quickly. He retired to bed by his usual time. Which left Connor alone with his thoughts.

Connor patted his knees and Sumo trotted over, placing his head on Connor’s lap, waiting to be pet.

//Connor.//

Connor’s hand stiffened around Sumo’s ear.

//….Nines...hello.//

//Hello. Detective Reed informed me you were in the Archive room last night.//

//Yes. I was filing when you came in.// Connor would have felt uncomfortable had this been Gavin on the phone, but Nines was distant and professional. He knew he had little to concern himself with in this situation. There was the fleeting question that slipped into his mind. What did Gavin see in Nines?

//He told me you wouldn’t be reporting what you saw. Is this correct?//

//It is. What your relationship is with Gavin-// Connor paused, //Detective Reed...is no business of mine.//

//….Thank you Connor.// 

Connor nodded to himself. This was an appropriate place to end the call. But he couldn't help himself and say one more thing.

//I’m sure this will only serve the two of you well in your undercover assignment. You’ll be very convincing now.// he added, then regretted the words as soon as he communicated them.

A pause.

//….Thank you Connor.//

Nines ended the discussion. He had noticed the hesitance with Gavin’s name, but he was unsure why that was. At least there was no threat to their relationship. However he detected something...different with Connor’s last comment.

“Nines, check out the bedroom!” Gavin called from Scar’s room.

Nines smirked to himself, quickly dismissing Connor’s behaviour and meeting Gavin in the large room. Gavin was in a Jacuzzi. “It has a Jacuzzi!” He shouted, pointing to the hot tub he was in.

“I see that.” Nines smiled and approached. “Maybe we should get into character?” he suggested, undoing his jacket and stripping to join him.

Gavin smiled as his partner slipped in and over top his body. They shared a long kiss before Gavin had to break away for breath. Which he always did. He felt Nines' hands run over his waist underwater and he chuckled.

Best undercover mission ever.


	3. The ol' switcheroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter cause I didn't know where to cut it off. I'll have some time later in December to finally sit down and write and I plan to get both this and my other fic all written up :) Thanks so much for the comments everyone, they make my day. <3

Church was scheduled to arrive at 9. Gavin and Nines were already dressed and inside Hush, Scar’s privately owned Club and Escort service. It operated similar to the Eden club, except a lot more deals were made behind these doors. The main floor was a regular club scenario, there were elevators that took you to another floor to deal with whatever business you agreed to. 

Connor and Hank were in an unmarked van, a street away. They were reviewing a systems check. Both were dressed in club clothes as well, in case either had to run something in to the undercover detectives, or leave it at a drop off point so they wouldn’t be seen together.

Connor’s mind drifted to Gavin and Nines. Seeing them the night before in the archive room, being so intimate had left an impact on Connor. He thought about his crush on Gavin, he had realized, once again, from those helpful Sixteen magazines, that his crush wasn’t completely physical. There was a reason he was drawn to Gavin’s abrasive nature. Much like he had been drawn to Hank when he first started working with the man. 

It hadn’t been a romantic interest, Connor concluded, but Hank’s was drawn to the man’s crassness. Connor thought about this. He had stuck to Hank’s side not solely because he was assigned to him, but there was a need to connect with Hank in order to improve their relationship and function better as a team. Connor knew Hank was unwilling to put this effort in at first and he had to do the majority of the work. But slowly, he had proved himself and Hank and he had become quite the team.

Maybe his fixation with Gavin, was one where he knew there was work to be done? Perhaps Gavin was a sort of project?

That theory didn’t quite fit. After the revolution, Nines had shown up and Gavin had eased up on Connor. Not a lot, but noticeably none-the-less. Connor pursed his lips at this thought. His feelings grew with the passage of time. Connor frowned to himself, why was Gavin on his mind so much more now? Androids didn’t feel attraction like humans did….did they?

Whatever Connor was feeling, he no longer could indulge in it like he had the past few weeks. Knowing Gavin and Nines were something more than partners had somehow sullied his fantasy. 

Connor didn’t understand why that was, but it was.

He had no clue that Gavin and Nines were seeing each other in secret and now that he had the knowledge, he couldn’t help but see it in every encounter the two had.

Connor had been watching them converse on the cameras for over an hour now, and it was in the subtle glances, the small curling of the lips, and the stifled laughter. So easy to go unnoticed at first. But now, each delicate action screamed in his face: ‘You didn’t see it but it was here all along.’

Connor shook his head and reached for his coin. He needed to escape his own thoughts but found his pocket was empty. Gavin. Gavin had his coin. He had forgotten to get it back. An irritation at the loss of his coin flushed through him, but he refocused on his mission.

Connor checked the time. It was 8:30. No time to be lost in thoughts.

“Check, can you hear me?” Connor spoke into his earpiece.

“Check.” Gavin said back.

Nines, who stood in front of Gavin, had stepped into elevator said nothing.

“Nines, could you provide an audio check?” Connor asked, glancing to him on the camera.

No response.

Gavin nudged him, “Can you not hear anything?”

Nines looked to Gavin, “No, is team 1 trying to contact us?”

“Yeah.” Gavin motioned to his earpiece as he stepped in beside Nines. Gavin’s was designed as a bar that pierced the top of his ear. Nine’s was a subtle silver cuff, meant to be seen but not meant to be flashy. The precinct made sure to engrave the words ‘Hush’ on it to make it more authentic and decrease suspicion.

Connor’s led flickered yellow, “Reed can you send Nines to us? We’ll fix it here.” 

Hank was already opening up a case with alternative pieces. 

“...nt.”

Connor paused. “Reed?”

“...s..”

“Can you hear me?”

“ …..you….ear...me?” Was the reply.

Connor frowned and looked at the time. He took one of the alternative earrings and informed Hank he would be back shortly. “Let me know when Nines leaves here so people won’t see 2 of us walking around.” he added.

Hank gave him a thumbs up and Connor took off in a run. He met Gavin in the elevator and once the doors closed, he manually stopped it so no one would could enter.

“People will-”

“I’ll only be a second.” he said in a low voice, tilting Gavin’s head to the side and undoing the piece.

Once it was out, he examined it. “It appears fine..” he said, motioning Gavin to turn his head and remain still again. He slipped the same one back in. “Hank could you say something to Gavin?” He asked through his own piece.

“Con………..n’t make ...t….ing….ur...aying…” Connor paused. 

Gavin was becoming more conscious of the time. “What is it?”

“I think it’s the elevator.” Connor said, looking around them. Upstairs is where Scar conducts business...he had the area reinforced. These pieces should work but maybe he had a second reinforcement?”

“Why the fuck didn’t he tell us that?” Gavin gritted, more than annoyed at the revelation. “We’ll need to switch to recording footage…”

“He did, but we were told these devices should function.” Connor frowned, “Nines can record, but you won’t have anything, so don’t go far from him until we can get something on you.”

//Connor, we’ve figured out it’s the elevators.// Nines came in on Connor’s mental link. Connor held his finger up to Gavin to indicate he was on a call.

//Yes, when you return, bring a recording device for-//

Connor was interrupted by the sounds of the doors opening. The android jumped back and collided into Gavin.

There, by the door stood an android, employed as staff who had ‘fixed’ the frozen elevator. Beside him, stood Church and several of his own crew.  
Connor’s eyes widened upon recognition. Before he was able to blurt anything out, he felt Gavin’s arm snake around his waist and haul him tight to him body.

“You’re early.” Gavin said as smoothly as he could, hooking his thumb through Connor’s belt loop. “I thought we’d have a little time to ourselves before you got here.” 

Connor felt his cheeks darken blue, Gavin was undercover and his quick thinking gave Connor the processing time to catch up. Connor leaned into Gavin’s touch, pressing his cheek against the other’s briefly and offering a courteous smile. Connor’s sensors had picked up Gavin’s elevated stress.

“Flight got in a little early.” Was all the man said as he stepped in. Only his personal bodyguard, who was a female android stepped in with him. The others remained downstairs.

“Shit.” Hank cursed to himself, he hadn’t been watching the cameras because of Nines communication issue. Now they both sat in the van, Nines stepping into what would have been Connor’s role. His own LED a constant yellow.

“You need to be the line of communication for us Nines, until we can figure something out.” he growled, returning his eyes to the cameras.

“Understood.” Nines said, knowing nothing could be done about the mix up now and everything was damage control moving forward. Nines eyes shifted to the cameras, noticing Church and the android who joined him. Nines led turned red and immediately switched off his link with Connor.

 

Connor felt the connection between Nines’ and himself cut out. It had alarmed him but he could do nothing but proceed with caution now. Connor moved back with Gavin to make room for the two. He would be taking Nines place now.

Gavin’s eyes connected with Connor’s briefly as they ascended a floor. Gavin was thinking the same thing.

Connor noticed the android’s eyes look over Connor, perhaps noticing his awkwardness. It would become transparent that he wasn’t Scar’s partner if he didn’t act the part. He was also Scar’s bodyguard.

Connor switched his stance from a submissive embrace to a protective hold on the other. Sending the woman a polite nod without the courteous smile he wore seconds before.

If he didn’t adapt, he would get them both killed.

Church stood on the other side of Connor. “I didn’t realize it was you at first, I was expecting...well, I heard rumors that you had no nose.” The man didn’t laugh, but there was amusement in his voice.

Gavin snorted, “Yeah, people like to exaggerate what they hear. Makes for a better story. I heard that you’re called Church cause your enemies pray when you walk in.”

Connor hadn’t read that in his file, was Gavin making that up?

Either way it had entertained their target. “You’re right..” he glanced over at him, “People do make up a lot of rumors.”

Church was an inch shorter than Gavin but the man had a presence. Maybe it was the pinstripe black suit he dawned, with a hat to match. Gavin was surprised to hear a new York accent with a touch of Italian in there. His lady, was Connor’s height, or so she appeared to be with her heels. She wore a black leather skirt that stopped above her knees and a tight, lowcut v-neck sweater. She wore a gun holstered boldly on her hip.

That was when Connor realized his gun was back in the van. He hoped the android didn’t scan or suspect him to be unarmed.

 

Connor paused, feeling Gavin’s lips brush against his ear, “Play it cool.” he whispered, sensing Connor’s discomfort. It had been enough for the android to snap his attention back to the present.

 

The 4 made themselves comfortable in a private room, further isolated from the downstairs club music. It did have it’s own music which Gavin allowed Church to select from. 

“So what brings you to Detroit, Church?” Gavin sat down comfortable, his arms stretched over the back of the booth. One draped over Connor. Connor, despite his pleasure at this action, kept his eyes on the other bodyguard. The two seemed to be in a silent staring contest. 

The other two paid no attention to this.

“Well, how about we take a few days to look around your establishments...if they’re up to code, I’ll let you in on what I’m thinking.” he smiled.

“Are we talking about the usual stuff here? Because I assure you my clubs are well equipped to deal securel-”

“Scar, if I was interested in pushing the usual merch around, I wouldn’t fly out here and tell you how to do your job. I’m sure you know how to mule drugs and exchange services. I’m looking to push the boundaries further.” Church ran his hand up and down his bodyguards shoulder. Her eyes never lifted from Connor’s.

“.........I’m listening.” Gavin’s excitement was real. If they could find something on this guy larger than drugs or even trafficking...well that would put him away for life.

“Tour first, then I’ll see if it’s what I’m looking for.” Church pressed his order into a screen and almost as quickly as he ordered, an android came by and dropped off 4 drinks for them all. “As for tonight, let’s relax. I had a long flight. I’m done with business for now.”

Scar, the real Scar had informed the team business was rarely conducted the day of arrival. Unless someone had fucked up enough to issue a personal flight, then it was strictly business to set the problem straight. Otherwise, it was treated as if the host had invited the other to be a guest and enjoy the city. If they chose to discuss business, then they did. If they did not, then no harm to the relationship occurred. At least not on a surface level. It was still quite the insult to be rejected.

It was clear this was more of a wine and dine scenario. See how well the partnership could get along and if Scar could be trusted to run something smoothly without Church’s supervision.

Connor noticed his and the lady’s glass was thirium when it was set down. Or at least it appeared as such. “I’m Cole.” He said, introducing himself and waiting for the other.

“Vera.” she smiled, taking her own glass. “How long have you two been together?”

So she was going to quiz them.

Connor took his own glass, “5 years.” he leaned back into Gavin, deciding he was quite comfortable in this setting to touch the other. He took a drink, noticing it wasn’t just thirium. It seemed Scar had some black market drugs that could have an effect on androids as well. Interesting he would open up to that market. Now that they were paying customers, it made sense to be the first to tap into that potential cash flow.

“5 years? You look too new to be 5 years old.” She pressed.

“That’s because some parts of him are.” Gavin smirked, “But it would be rude to ask which ones.” he winked at her.

Connor blushed. He hadn’t expected Gavin to think so quickly on his feet and play off him this smoothly. He wanted more.

“That’s right.” he slid his hand over Gavin’s knee and traced his fingers over the man’s kneecap playfully. It had been flirty tip #6 in the magazine. Now that he could, he was going to indulge.

“Now now Vera, we don’t want to be rude to our hosts.” Church smiled and Vera leaned back. “I meant no ill will.”

“Of course you didn’t. We’re an open book.” Gavin said, inviting more questions, knowing it would ease their suspicion.

“The parts of us we’re willing to share that is.” Connor added. “Every couple has a few secrets.” He quoted that from a 2002 Sixteen magazine. These issues had paid for themselves.

Connor’s response caused a small chuckle from Gavin. It wasn’t Scar playing a part, it had been Gavin finding him funny. Was banter this fun for everyone? He sent a flirtatious glance to Gavin and he saw the detective pause at the android’s expression. He could feel Gavin shift beside him. He was arousing the other. This further stirred something inside of Connor. He wanted to push Gavin’s buttons.

Maybe he was laying it on a bit thick, but he wasn’t the only one capable of detecting Gavin’s stress levels, so he hoped this would further sell their attraction to each other.

“And Vera..” Gavin glanced her way as he picked up his drink. “How did you and Church come to know each other?”

“It’s actually quite romantic…” She smiled, noticing Coles interest pick up in her story. “I was being transported for military use. Church intercepted the transport truck and stole the cargo.”

“...you?” Connor tilted his head towards Vera, curious if she was the cargo.

“Well, I was going to repurpose and sell them as weapons, but when I saw her..” he smirked and she mirrored it, taking his hand.

Gavin looked surprised. “You’re not actually telling me it was love at first sight when you saw each other?” The detective was one set away from calling bullshit.

“Aw.” Connor’s smile was genuine and Vera’s initial coldness towards Cole seemed to melt away. 

“It was something like that.” Vera said, shrugging her shoulders as if she couldn’t explain it herself.

“Ok wait, back up.” Gavin’s arms formed a time out causing the couple to grin in amusement. “You hijack a truck, I get that….you look over the cargo.” he motioned to Vera. “No offense.” he added and she folded her arms. She appeared to be pretended to be offended more than actually offended. Both were too entertained by Scar’s inability to grasp the story.

Gavin continued, “You see a line of androids….all look the exact same.” Gavin emphasised. “And you see her.”

“Vera.” Church said, unimpressed with the tone.

“Vera.” Gavin corrected. “And you think, ‘This one is special. She needs to be with me.’ Is that what you’re saying?” Gavin asked.

“Yes.” they responded in unison causing another ‘aw’ from Connor.

“I take it that is not how you two met?” Church asked, wanting to hear their story now.

“No.” Connor said, leaning back into Gavin. “Scar punched me in the stomach when we first met.” he said, unimpressed.

Gavin spat his drink back into the glass. “Because you were being a smartass!” he half shouted, like Connor was twisting the story. Gavin turned back to Church and Vera, “He showed up acting like he was better than everyone else here.”

“I did not. I showed up, prepared to do my job and you came over and punched me.” Connor folded his arms.

“I think you don’t remember how annoying you were when you first got here.” Gavin said, finishing his drink in one swallow.

“So you didn’t get along at first?” Vera’s intrigue grew. “We rarely hear exciting stories such as these.”

“Yes, most people just say they bought their boyfriend or girlfriend and that’s that.” Church sipped at his drink. “So when did your feelings change?”

Gavin paused. They had both gone off script and the backstory he had worked out with Nines was no longer applicable. “Ah...well…”

Connor saw Gavin’s discomfort and instead of jumping in to help, he decided the detective could improvise something on his own. “Yes, when did you start to like me?” Connor offered a coy smile. Gavin could see Connor’s pleasure was real.

“Well...I guess it started when I uh..” Gavin cleared his throat, “Saw Cole in the storage room….taking stock of things. I thought maybe he was doing something shady.”

Connor’s eyes stayed on Gavin’s curiously. Was Gavin...talking about the evidence room?

“And I confronted you about it and uh...you really let me have it.” Gavin glanced away, no longer able to maintain Connor’s gaze. “Anyway, after that… I remember thinking that you weren’t a pushover and...that was kinda sexy.”

Connor turned a visible blue. 

“And when did you like me?” Gavin asked, eager to turn the tables and forget his own embarrassing confession.

Connor paused, his led turning yellow while he tried to pinpoint the moment. “I’m not sure...I think one day I started noticing things about you...how you liked your coffee..or how much you hated mornings but you would still show up early...Or that you would be in a bad mood when you didn’t have your favorite sweater around.” Connor smiled to himself, drawing upon real memories. “I guess those days it was in the wash.”

Gavin’s face had turned redder than he would have liked in front of cut throat criminals. “You noticed all that?”

Connor nodded, not realizing his story had turned into a confession to the other. He felt himself inch closer to Gavin’s face when the other quickly turned to face his guests. He let out a nervous laugh, “Our company doesn’t want to see us make out in front of them.”

“What makes you think we’d mind?” Vera asked, taking the ordering pad and ordering another round.

Connor could see Gavin’s stress spike as he shifted uncomfortably against the android once more. “So Vera, what were you meant for before Church busted you out?” 

Vera glanced at Church before he nodded. 

“Well I was military use. The usual bells and whistles but also a specialty. Signal interception.”

Connor switched his off immediately. He tensed in Gavin’s hold. He could sense Gavin’s own tension at this.

“So you can pick up any radio signal?”

“Oh not only that. But if I choose, I can listen in to a conversation between two androids.” She smiled, leaning back. “You have a secure building here. It looks like not much can tap into it.” she nodded to Church.

“Which makes it worth considering as an establishment to do business in.” he added.

Gavin was unsure if they were playing coy and in fact suspected them. “Well, androids can still communicate with each other up here…”

“Yes they can. I picked up a police signal nearby the club. The police are likely informed about our visit tonight. They may have an android in the building trying to listen in, but it won’t hear anything up here.”

“Still, it means there is a mole somewhere nearby…” Church added, “As usual, the cops are trying to send someone to catch something incriminating. I hope you do take care of that issue while I’m here.” he rolled his eyes like it was a mere annoyance.

“...Of course.” Gavin said, somewhat warily. Not sure if he was being set up or not.

“And you don’t suspect us for what reasons?” Connor asked, gaining a glare from Gavin.

If Church did suspect them, then Connor’s question would be the perfect opening to put a bullet right through their chests.

“Although I do detect some deception in your stories...they are sincere..” Vera took a small sip of her drink. “And I haven’t heard any transmissions from you tonight, Cole. In fact you’ve been quite enraptured but your partner all night.”

Connor felt his thirium pump speed up. He hadn’t heard anything from Nines all night and he hadn’t noticed after his initial fright in the elevator. It was now a blessing in disguise with this new information on Vera. But his playful flirting was now exposed to Gavin. He had been so focused on his own embarrassment, he hadn’t realized Gavin had admitted to a crush of his own on the android.

Connor’s face darkened blue, at first glance, it almost appears like he froze to death on the spot.

“Vera...a dance?” Church took his bodyguards hand and led her to the floor where they could dance and talk about their company without appearing rude.

Connor glanced at Gavin, noticing the other was as red as he was blue. He could hear Gavin swallow and shake his head. Connor suspected to regain his composure. Once Gavin’s cheeks were merely pink, he turned to look at Connor. “Have you been sending out any transmissions?” he whispered and Connor shook his head. 

Gavin’s relief was visible. He nodded to himself. “Okay…”

“They’re talking about us.” Connor whispered back, watching the two begin a slow dance in each others arms. Vera was noticeably taller than Church when that close to each other. She was mostly legs so when sitting they appeared the the same height.

“Yeah definitely. But it looks like this may work out.” he sighed, his stress temporarily alleviated. “How do we communicate?”

“We’ll have to talk in person. Or perhaps with recordings. Any transmissions can be picked up.” Connor replied. Connor wondered if Nines had realized this and ceased communication on his end to prevent a possible breach. Either way they would be in the dark until they could send word to each other. 

 

Gavin untensed and picked up his second drink, downing it quickly. Connor looked at his own drink, mimicking Gavin’s gesture.

There was definitely something in there that affected an androids cognitive skills. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you with my story.” he whispered, unable to look at him.

Gavin snorted, “You didn’t. You were convincing enough that Vera didn’t detect a lie….so well done. I guess we’re both just that convincing.”

Connor paused, not expecting Gavin to push that angle of the story. “Yes.” he agreed.

Only when Gavin heard Connor’s ‘yes’ he faced the android, “It’s too risky to talk about it here. We’ll talk when we’re back in our room.”

Connor almost didn’t hear the words, Gavin’s face was so close to his, it wouldn’t take much for him to close the distance. “Right..” his eyes drifted to Gavin’s lips, where he saw Gavin was biting the inside of his lower lip.

Connor glanced over to the couple, dancing close in each other’s arms and whispering to each other, Vera occasionally pressing her lips to the side of Church’s cheek.

“They may suspect us and are luling us into a false sense of safety.” Connor made sure his lips were not in view of Vera.

Gavin nodded. 

“You could be more convincing.” Connor added, receiving an instant reaction from Gavin.

“I’m plenty convincing.” he gritted through clenched teeth. Connor had yet to decipher if the attitude was because he had insulted Gavin’s acting or if the detective was uncomfortable by the android’s contact.

“Not as Scar.” Connor slid over the man’s lap, straddling him. His arms sliding over Gavin’s shoulders could feel how tense Gavin became underneath him.

“I think you could be a more believable boyfriend.” he whispered, his face careful to maintain an unimpressed and indifferent expression. He didn’t want to give away how much he wanted the other’s hands on him.

Connor’s stunt had paid off. Gavin took Connor’s words as personal insult, his hands took hold of Connor’s hips and jerked them forward with a small growl. Despite being embarrassed at Connor’s lower half now perched on his half-massed erection, the detective maintained eye contact. “I don’t like what you're insinuating.” 

“Prove me wrong.” Connor smirked playfully in return. It was so much easier to flirt when you were pretending to be another person. He never would have spoken to Gavin like this under any other circumstance. He leaned in close, “They’re watching us.” he told him.

Truth was, Connor didn’t know. He hadn’t taken his eyes off Gavin the entire time he was on his lap. But Gavin was easier to steer when he was flustered and the detective thought his pride was on the line.

“Let’s give them a show then.” Gavin responded, letting his hands run over Connor’s thighs while he leaned forward, taking Connor’s first kiss.

Connor’s pump quickened in his chest. He let his eyes close and his lips drifted apart as Gavin guided him through the kiss. 

When Connor’s lips parted, Gavin interpreted the action as an invite to deepen the kiss, causing surprise on Connor’s end when a tongue slipped into his mouth. Connor gasped and broke the kiss.

“What is it?” Gavin asked, not knowing why Connor cut short their display.

“Nothing, I-” he hesitated, this is what he wanted, why did he pull back? He knew it was safe to play a part here. He wasn’t Connor, he was Cole. And Cole was in love with Scar. There should be no second guessing. He needed to be convincing. Was it okay to enjoy this?

His eyes flitted over to Church and Vera, the android had been watching him through the corner of her eye. Connor froze in her gaze, feeling more exposed than wanted. She was advanced in ways Connor did not know. He would need intell from Hank and Nines to help him evaluate the level of threat she was to their mission. For now he was proceeding blindly. One misstep could expose their true identities.

While Connor was lost in these thoughts, Gavin sensed a change in his partner. He couldn’t look behind him without it being obvious so he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connor’s neck.

Gavin felt Connor arch unexpectedly in the man’s hold. “Is everything ok?” he whispered against Connor’s throat.

“Mhm…” Connor purred, letting his eyes drift shut. His mind no longer concerned with Vera's watchful eyes. If she wanted to watch, she had a show now.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Across the street, Nines and Hank watched the cameras. Church’s bodyguards stood near the elevator patiently. None had made any move since the 4 moved upstairs.

Nines had recognized what Vera was in time and switched off his communication line. He only had the cameras now. He had informed Hank, who was about to radio precinct for information on the military android when Nines advised against it. If she picked up their signal then she would be tipped off they knew what she could do. Instead, it was better to act as though they were uninformed.

Nines suggested they use as little radio as possible, except to plant information they want her to intercept. That way, they believed they had the upper hand and would talk more openly if they felt their conversation was private.

The hard part would be getting information to and from Team 1. Which was now Gavin and Connor.

Nines paused, catching the brief but heated kiss between the two on camera. His expression didn’t falter but his led turned yellow.

Hank shook his head, “Can’t believe we gotta sit here and watch this..” he sighed, taking a drink from his coffee. “You catching any of the conversation?”

“The androids name is Vera.” Nines was able to read her lips. “Team 1 has improvised a different backstory which has worked in their favor. Vera is fine-tuned to detect lies.” he added before watching Gavin’s lips whisper against Connor’s throat. He watched Connor’s head dip back in pleasure. Nines eyes narrowed at the sight. He knew that look, he knew it because he had it the night before with Gavin. It sparked a new emotion within the android, something dark and possessive.

No. Nines was not pleased about this outcome. However Nines would do his job properly and see it through to the end. And once this mission was over, he would see that Connor was thanked for doing his job and that the RK800 understood that ‘Coles’ feelings for ‘Scar’ ended when their undercover ended.


	4. Lost in Fantasy

The 4 of them spent the night drinking and getting to know each other. Connor was impressed with how quickly Church and ‘Scar’ got along. If Gavin hadn’t been a cop, he would have made a frightening mob boss.

Connor stopped himself at 3 drinks. He could feel something in the thirium that slowed his cognitive functions. He couldn’t read Gavin’s stress levels as clearly, he could only detect approximations. Gavin and Church drank 7 glasses of various liquors. They were red in the cheeks and both had lightened up considerably. 

Church was no longer the quiet reserved gentlemen in the elevator. He was making the occasional joke and talking sports with Gavin.

Connor did his best to entertain Vera, but she seemed content eavesdropping on Church and Scar’s conversation.

“I worry I am boring you.” Connor leaned in, only to be pulled back to Gavin’s side while he make a comment about baseball. Connor playfully rolled his eyes while Vera smiled.

“Not at all. I like to listen when humans are drunk. They are most honest at this time.” She said. She tilted her head, her dark hair framing her face as she did so. “You act like you are a new couple. It is nice to see. Others we meet make a point to appear as stable in their relationship as possible. They often aren’t.”

Connor laughed, a shyness slipping into his mannerisms as he stroked the arm over his shoulder.

Gavin glanced over at the touch for a second before looking back to Church.

Vera caught the look and smirked at Connor. “So...tell me how you bewitched him?”

“I….don’t know.” he admitted, speaking honestly. “I didn’t think I had. I mean..” he laughed and lowered his voice, leaning towards Vera so the other 2 couldn’t hear. Gavin’s hand slid from Connor’s shoulder and absentmindedly caressed the androids back. Connor had noticed. A surge of excitement coursed through him at the detectives touch.

He smiled shyly at Vera, “I thought he hated me for the longest time. I never knew that he….that he was even capable of liking an android, let alone me. I wish I knew what it was that I did.” he laughed. “I would do it all the time.” Connor realised once he spoke, how badly he had wanted his words to be truth.

“Seems you are.” she motioned with her eyes to Gavin’s hand. It had slid around Connor’s waist, his thumb slipped under Connor’s shirt and stroking the skin on his hip. Connor’s cheeks brightened blue. Before he could speak, Church adjusted himself in his seat. “It’s getting early into the morning. Let’s continue this tomorrow.” It was nearing 3:15am when Church decided to end the night. 

It was only then Gavin noticed the time and agreed. “Yeah, let’s call it. You two will be staying in the penthouse below ours.” It was only when he moved to stand that he noticed just how close he had Connor pulled to his side. Connor noticed a look of surprise on Gavin before it was covered up.

Connor’s lip pulled into a smirk. 

They left the club, Church’s ride followed Gavin’s to the complex. They rode the elevator up together and parted on different floors.

Church’s bodyguards took the floor below, with the exception of Vera. She walked beside Church and they both nodded a ‘night’ to Scar. Vera smirked at Connor. “Have a pleasant night Cole.” she said to him as she stepped off the elevator.

Connor found it impossible not to smile back as they disappeared inside.

“What was that?” Gavin asked as they entered their suite, “You two exchanging meetcute stories?”

“Something like that.” Connor said, closing and locking the door behind them.

 

Once inside, Gavin appeared to relax a little. Connor noticed the change in the detective’s gait and the man’s shoulders ease downwards. Connor followed behind him, taking hold of his shoulder and turning the man to face him. “We can not contact the others without Vera intercepting the signal.” He spoke in a low voice.

Gavin nodded, his eyes on Connor’s hand before meeting Connor’s. “Yeah...I figured. We’re going to have to go blind until we can meet up.”

“It’s too risky to have them come here with Church so close by. I can slip out tonight to-”

“No way.” Gavin cut in, removing his coat and tossing it onto the dining table.

“No?” Connor question, his eyes drifting to Gavin’s exposed collar bone. He looked good with the top few buttons undone. Real good.

“I’m thinking, if Vera is military grade, and she sure looks the part, she’s going to be watching for one of us to slip away as soon as it’s possible.” Gavin began undoing the rest of his shirt like Connor wasn’t watching. He tossed the dress shirt overtop his coat. “If she catches you ‘out for a walk’ the second we’re alone. She’s going to know you’re sneaking off with intel.”

Connor frowned, he couldn’t decide if Gavin was being paranoid or cautious. “Then what do we do tonight?” he asked.

“Nothing. We’re flying solo for a few days. Which is perfect.”

“Perfect?” Connor’s eyes slid over the curve in Gavin’s spine. How he wished he had a reason to remove his clothes as well.

“Yeah. We gain their trust in that time and when we connect with Team 2, they’re have the intel we’ll need on Vera.”

“Then we’ll be able to proceed accordingly.” Connor nodded, seeing value in this line of thinking. “Yes, this is the best course.”

Gavin was almost in the bedroom when Connor spoke. “Clever thinking mixing truth with our story. Vera would have seen through its transparency if it was fully fabricated.”

His words caused the man to freeze by the door. 

“I almost believed it myself.” Connor half laughed, pausing as his sensors picked up the spike in Gavin’s stress.

Gavin turned, his brows furrowed as he prepared to say something to Connor, but the words didn’t come. Whatever he was going to say, he decided against it and exited the room. A minute later, the shower could be heard running.

Connor’s stress had elevated by his own words. This infatuation was treading a dangerous line, he was not equiped to handle this. If it had been anyone else, then maybe he would have been fine-no anyone else and Vera would have seen right through him.

Connor sighed to himself before collecting Gavin’s jacket and shirt, about to tidy up when he heard a knock at his door.

Connor froze. If that was Hank or Nines, their lives would be in immediate danger.

He made his way to the door and checked the camera. Instead of their being a peephole, it was a security cam that revealed the company on the otherside of the door. Connor looked at the screen beside the door. 

Vera stood alone.

Connor hesitated but undid the latch.

“Hello Cole.” She hadn’t changed yet.

“Good morning Vera.” Connor greeted, as it was technically morning.

“I was hoping we could go for a walk together?”

Connor felt his stress elevate once again. Why would she be willing to leave Church alone? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t trust it. “Scar is retired for the night, I would like to be in his company before we reconvine tomorrow.”

Vera’s eyes scanned behind Connor. “He’s in the shower, we could be back before he is clean.” she persisted.

“Thank you for the offer, perhaps another time, as I plan to join him.” Connor forced a smile to his lips and although it was a lie, Connor wished it hadn’t been.

Vera’s eyes scanned his before she smiled politely once again. “Of course, have a good morning Cole.” she bowed her head courteously and walked away.

Connor locked the door once he heard the door down the hall open and close. Lying to this android was not a sustainable plan. How can he be convincing with a machine designed to detect deception.

Connor had been lost in his own thoughts long enough that he hadn’t noticed Gavin had finished in the shower.

His attention was snapped to the present when the detectives fingers were snapping him back to reality.

“What’s got your circuits in a knot?”

“My circuits in a knot?” Connor repeated, unsure if he understood.

“I don’t know any android metaphors, I gotta improvise.” Gavin defended his choice of words. His hair was still damp from the shower and he wore loose fitting pants. Connor felt his thirium pump quicken at the sight of his bare chest. He had never seen Gavin in such a state.

“Vera came by..” his led turned yellow, still trying to decipher the meaning of her visit.

Gavin immediately became on edge. “She suspect something?”

“I don’t know, she wanted me to go for a walk with her, alone.” Connor admitted and before he could say any more Gavin moved in closer. 

“Don’t go anywhere without me...not unless I give you permission, got it?”

Connor froze for a moment. Gavin was so close. He could smell the body wash waft off his skin. It was distracting.

Gavin’s voice was more aggressive the second time around. “Got it?!”

“Yes Gavin…” Connor said quickly, his eyes on the others lips as he spoke at him. He blunk a few times, losing himself to the fantasy of what it would be like to taste him again. Connor’s mind began to drift...

Gavin had noticed and leaned back, becoming uncomfortable again. “Look, I don’t know how to play this…” he admitted, clearing his throat.

“You’re improvising well.” Connor countered, his hand reaching out and resting on the others hip.

“Connor..” Gavin took in a sharp breath, uncertainty in his stance, his eyes drifted to Connor’s hand and he took hold of it to move it off his body.

“I’m not Connor, not for the purpose of this investigation.” his voice was direct but his eyes studied Gavin’s indecision.

“I’m Cole...and you’re Scar.” he reminded him, moving forward more confidently. “And we’re lovers.” he hissed in Gavin’s ear, “And if you can’t improvise that then maybe you’re the wrong person for this job.”

Gavin growled and pushed Connor to the wall. “If you think I’m the one who’s holding back this investigation Connor, you’r-”

“Cole.” Connor interrupted, even though he was pressed up against the wall, his expression hadn’t faltered. “My name is Cole. And you’re Scar.” he said, an edge to his voice as his eyes drifted to the man’s lips again.

“....” Gavin’s brow furrowed a moment, uncertain if he was understanding the subtext of Connor’s words clearly.

“And?” Connor breathed out.

“....and we’re lovers.” Gavin said, his eyes flicking to Connor’s lips then back to his eyes. Temptation and uncertainty in his eyes.

“You need to be all in. Or we may as well call this off now.” Connor said sternly, his eyes never leaving Gavin’s mouth.

“I’m all in.” Gavin repeated, his breath quickening at their closeness.

“Don’t just say it Scar..” Connor’s hand returned to Gavin’s side. “Show it.” he whispered.

Connor didn’t have to guide Gavin’s face towards his own. He was ready for the detective’s kiss and met it with the same ferocity he had only fantasized about. Connor’s hands groped at Gavin’s hips, but needed no help urging him forward. Connor’s back flattened against the wall as Gavin’s chest pinned against his. 

When Gavin panted into his mouth, Connor let his feelings overtake him and moan into the detectives. Connor had successfully sold his fantasy to Gavin and now they were able to indulge.

Connor felt Gavin’s tongue once again in his mouth, his fingers trembled on Gavin’s hips as he anticipated the natural escalation. He was ready for it. He was aching for more. But as quickly as they fired up in each others arms, Gavin’s ravaging nature begun to calm.

Connor would have protested but the intensity remained in their kisses, however the aggressiveness diminished. Connor’s eyes cracked open, confused by the shift in their union. Gavin’s hands ran up Connor’s chest and cupped until his jaw, almost as if Connor was a chalice he was drinking from. Connor’s own hands slid away from Gavin’s body and over the man’s calloused hands.

Gavin reacted positively to the gesture, his thumb stroking down Connor’s cheeks with a tenderness the android hadn’t expected but thirsted for all the same. Connor’s eyes fluttered shut and he let his body melt against Gavin’s. Suddenly a voice rang out and ruined the moment. It was Gavin's.

“Hey! Tin can! Got it?!” Gavin’s annoyance had turned to anger and fingers snapped in front of Connor’s face.

The android’s eyes shot open in surprise. “Yes! Got it.” he repeated obediently, without hearing a word. “Please excuse me, what did you say?” he was breathless from the fantasy he had slipped into.

Gavin furrowed his brow, “Look, you don’t go anywhere without me, got it? That’s like...one of your bodyguard duties...maybe the most important one.” he stressed.

Connor nodded, still flustered at his own daydream birthed from the sight of the detective shirtless. “Yes, I’ve got it.” he repeated.

“What’s...what’s with your cheeks? They’re all blue.” Gavin said, tapping at the others face roughly. Nothing like the gentle touch which Connor’s fantasy envisioned mere seconds ago.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine.” he said, dismissing the comment and moved towards the bedroom.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Gavin followed, annoyance and curiosity in his tone.

“You said it yourself, I go where you go.” Connor sat on the side of the bed as Gavin entered the room.

“The same bed isn’t necessary-”

‘I disagree. What if Vera asks about our time together? This is something simple we can do to avoid unnecessary deception. Not to mentioned expected of us.” Connor said with a coy smile, knowing it would irritate Gavin but also let him be close to the man. 

When Gavin didn’t respond, Connor added “It is a large bed, you’ll have your space.”

“...Fine just...stay on your side.” Gavin moved to the other side of the room and got into the bed.

Connor smiled at his minor victory. He stood up and found a pair of pyjamas. He was excited to roleplay the domestic life of a couple. He changed in the walk in closet and turned off the lights through his led. He had connected himself to the power source of their apartment, just as the real Cole could. So he could so minor things to make life more comfortable for his partner. 

He watched as Gavin tossed and turned before settling on a position, only to toss and turn again.

Connor waited until the man settled and seemed to drift off. He watched the rise and fall of the man’s bare back. How badly he wanted to run the palm of his hand over it. Connor wondered how far he could push this act with Gavin. It would be the only time he could indulge. His eyes drifted shut again, replaying the kiss they shared only hours before, the sensation of Gavin drunkenly caressing his back, his lingering stare. It made Connor want more.


	5. Nights apart

Hank removed his headset, “We’re not gonna get much else. Let’s get back to the station, find out what we can on that Vera lady.” he moved to the front of the van.

Nines felt the vehicle start up but his eyes hadn’t moved from camera 3. Where he had been an audience to his boyfriend necking Connor. He stared at the empty seats while his processor reviewed Connor’s expression over and over again. 

The RK800 was a superior model, save that of the RK900 such as Nines. Although it could be quite the convincing actor if it needed to be. Nines wasn’t sure if Connor was acting. Something about Connor’s mannerisms seemed genuine...how else would he fool the military grade android.

Nines eventually joined Hank up front per his request. The man liked having company next to him, although he was used to it being his partner, he said Nines would have to suffice. The feeling was mutual.

By the time they searched the database, the sun was rising. Vera, or BU2500 was an advanced and experimental line, in the making during the revolution. There weren’t supposed to be new models continued after the androids receive their rights, but so much money had been poured into these, it was infeasible to terminate the project. Only 8 existed.

The files were classified and it would take days, if they were lucky, to gain access. Unless they found a workaround.

“Kamski will have access to the information we need.” Nines said, standing and expecting Hank to follow.

The long night was wearing on the older man but he forced himself to stand. “Look, Kamski’s gonna be asleep at this hour. Not to mention uncooperative...as usual..” Hank mumbled. “How about we catch him by noon. That gives me a few hours to catch some shut eye.”

Nines showed his displeasure but Hank was correct. Nines knew Kamski would not want company at this hour. “Very well. We can meet back here.” he said, moving to leave when Hank caught his shoulder.

“Hey….look, it’s not like Connor will be back tonight. Why don’t you stay over? We can head directly out from my place.” Hank suggested. His tone soft but hopeful.

He was lonely.

Nines didn’t immediately respond. He was going to go back to Gavin’s but Tina was taking care of his cat while they’re gone so he didn’t really need to check up on anything. If he went with Hank, he could learn more about the RK800.

That was something he was interested in.

“Yes. I would like that.” he half smiled. It was somewhat forced. Gavin was the only one he relaxed around. He was comfortable around his partner. Hank picked up on the strained expression. “Jesus...Don’t hurt yourself.” he said, leading the way back to his car. Nines half smile slipped off his face as he followed the man.

\---------------------

Nines was shown Connor’s room. He was surprised to see a bed. “Does Connor lay in this?”

“Well...yeah, that’s what they’re for.” Hank snorted, pulling out pj’s for Nines.

“And he changes clothes?”

“He likes it.” Hank said, almost reliving the moments with Connor before he deviated.

“You don’t have to change if you’re not used to it.” Hank added.

“I sleep naked.” Nines admitted honestly. At least he did after he started spending his nights with Gavin. He felt connected to the man when they were both naked under the sheets, resting against each other. A small genuine smile slipped onto his face at the memory of last night.

“Ooookaaay.” Hank drawled and placed the pj’s on the bed. “Well those are there in case you need them.” he said, raising his hands as if in defeat. “You do whatever feels right.” 

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

“Just call me Hank.”

“Hank.” Nines repeated and held up the pj’s, examining them. He could hear Hank leave and call for Sumo. He hadn’t seen the dog yet, but Connor often spoke of him. 

Maybe he could see what it was like to be Connor for a night. As he held up the nightwear, he caught sight of a stack of magazines on the nightstand.

Nines picked it up and read aloud. “S.E.X. are you having it? And is he as into it as your are?”

“Jesus…” Hank could be heard closing his door from down the hall.

 

Nines closed his door as well, as a courtesy to Hank. He sat on the bed and flipped through. There was some quizzes inside which the pages were dogeared.

Nines quirked his head, noticing Connor had penciled in his own replies. Perhaps this magazine had more insight towards Connor than Nines anticipated.

Question 1: Does he often catch you staring at him?

Connor penciled in, ‘Sometimes, but not often.’ but beside it, he wrote, ‘I don’t think he notices. ‘

Nines arched an eyebrow, so Connor liked these quizzes?

Question 2: Do you smile whenever you think about him?

Connor penciled in, ‘Always, I’m thinking about him right now!’ 

Nines frowned, whoever wrote this quiz wasn’t very bright. Of course you would be thinking about the person when you were taking a quiz about them. Connor added ‘I wonder if he is thinking about me?’

Question 3: Does he often find excuses to talk to you or seek you out when you’re not around.

Connor penciled in, ‘Yes, so often it’s annoying!’ Connor added, ‘Maybe he does like me.’

Nines felt a pit of something dark and painful ache within him. Maybe this wasn’t about Gavin...maybe it was someone else at the precinct. But all his higher programming pointed towards his partner.

Question 4: Do you notice all the little things about him?

Connor penciled in, ‘Everything, right down to the wrinkles in his shirt’ Connor added ‘More like his brown sweater.’

Nines led flashed red, it was Gavin.. 

Final question: Why haven’t you asked him out yet?

Connor penciled in, ‘I don’t know.’ then wrote beside it, ‘I do know, he doesn’t like androids. : ( ‘

Nines jaw set tight and he tallied up the points on Connor’s score before looking up the response.

‘It looks like you both have it bad for each other. One of you needs to step up and ask the other out before it’s too late!’

Nines closed the magazine. That was enough for tonight. He laid over the bed, remaining in his work clothes and stared at the ceiling. He noticed glow in the dark stars speckled above him. It didn’t feel right in this single bed, without his partner. He stared at them while his thoughts centered around Connor’s motivation. For the first time in his life, he felt vulnerable. Feeling something he cared for was at risk of being lost and he was trapped, only able to watch it happen.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Connor laid on his back, his head turned to Gavin. Taking in the slow breathing of the others form. Occasionally he would shift or grunt in discomfort before relaxing again. Connor wondered how often Gavin had difficulty sleeping. The sheet rested along Gavin’s hips, concealing his pantline and giving the illusion the man was naked under that sheet. Gavin had been turned away, but Connor wished he was facing him. He wanted to take in the intricate details of Gavin’s face, finally being able to be so close to it without playing a character. 

He could so easily reach out and touch him. He could ghost his fingers over his thick squared shoulders, over the ridge of his shoulder blade and dance above the barrier of the sheet.

Before Connor could lose himself in his own fantasy, his hand had already reached out, swayed by a temptation all its own and pressed the tips of his fingers so softly against the nape of Gavin’s neck that not even if awake, would the man be wise to it.

Inch by inch the touch grew more confident and trailed pass the man’s shoulder and down his spine.

There was a sudden sharp inhale and as Gavin shifted Connor withdrew his hand and turned his back to Gavin. Eyes wide. He heard Gavin grunt something before his breathing steadied and deepened.

Connor squeezed his eyes shut, this fantasy would ruin his investigation if he didn’t get it under control. He needed to focus. He needed to-

His self-berating was cut short when a strong arm grasped at his side and yanked him a good foot back and against the chest of his crush.

Connor gasped, half afraid the man had grown wise to his indecent touch mere seconds before. But then he felt a puff of hot breath on his cheek as Gavin made himself comfortable against Connor’s backside.

“What are you wearing?” Was murmured against Connor’s ear in a dazed and confused voice. The android could feel fingers tug at the shirt over his abdomen before they snaked underneath and cupped at Connor’s soft belly.

“S’better..” Gavin moaned. Connor could tell the man’s eyes weren’t open. The grogginess of his voice revealed he was more or less asleep.

Connor’s mind could barely function. Every fiber of his being was wrapped up in the firm touch of Gavin’s hand. His breath on his cheek and neck. Connor didn’t need a fantasy, he was living one. He felt his cheeks blush each time Gavin’s breath tickled the hair behind his ear.

It took him a moment to realize this must be routine for Nines each night. What had Nines done to win over Gavin? It took Connor weeks before Hank had warmed up to him and Gavin made his hatred for androids clear from the very beginning.

Connor was pulled from his thoughts when Gavin’s nose trailed into his hair and nestled behind the crevice of Connor’s ear. There he could feel warm puffs of ear cascade over his earlobe. He shivered uncontrollably. His deviance brought with it a new discovery of functions that he hadn’t known he was capable of.

“Gavin..” his voice was barely above a whisper. But his company didn’t respond. Connor didn’t want to wake him, but his name slipped off his lips before he could stop himself. He smiled and ran his hand overtop Gavin’s forearm, no longer ghosting across the skin, but boldly stroking, like a lover would. He rested his hand overtop Gavin’s and to his great pleasure felt Gavin stretch his fingers outward so he could slip his own inbetween. Gavin closed his hand, his fingers pushing Connor’s into the inside of his palm. 

‘This is what Nines has every night.’ He thought to himself, noticing Gavin’s disturbed sleeping had pacified as soon as Connor was in his hold. How he wanted the detective to be his own every night. Connor blushed when he felt Gavin murmur some nonsense into the back of his neck. At least he could savor tonight.

\----------------------


End file.
